Talk:Players, Chapter One: Wheelbarrow, Shoe, Thimble
Title Ummm, at the end of the issue there's the customary title box with the crew credits. "Players". So I'm not sure what to do with the chapter title. ― Thailog 17:40, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :I'd go for Players, then. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:52, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Just FYI, Issues 20-25 ALL share the title "Players", so you may want to use the chapter titles as well, or else you'll wind up with six pages all with the same title.Gweisman (talk) 08:49, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Thank you. Then, the choice is between "Players, Chapter One: Wheelbarrow, Shoe, Thimble", "Chapter One: Wheelbarrow, Shoe, Thimble" and "Wheelbarrow, Shoe, Thimble". --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:58, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Personally, I'd go with the first option: :::"Players, Chapter One: Wheelbarrow, Shoe, Thimble". But that's up to you. Gweisman (talk) 09:06, September 22, 2012 (UTC) That's fine with me too, but what about the references? Should we use that one too, or simply "Players, Chapter One", or "Players (I)". Shouldn't we also add "Invasion" to the comics nomenclature from now on? ― Thailog 12:16, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :For the comic title, you've got to check the indicia - it's got the full title. Unfortunately, they don't add that to digital copies anymore. But the cover title is still YJ. :As for the references, I think Players, Chapter One is sufficient. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:36, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Meaning Any ideas on it's meaning? Nightwing = dog (player); Brainiac = new player in town? And the secondary title? ― Thailog 16:22, September 20, 2012 (UTC) : Blue Beetle's a new player too. In fact, you could extend that to all the new season two characters since this is their first comic appearance, and their earliest in-universe appearance as Team members so far. I guess the Monopoly piece names will be part of a theme with future chapter titles (I can see Chapter Two being something like Rook, Bishop, Pawn or Ace, King, Queen) but if there's a specific relationship between the three pieces and the story I can't see it. Nightwing is the wheelbarrow because he's got girls by the barrow load? -- Psypher 16:54, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Can I be the Battleship? Honestly, I hadn't made the Monopoly connection yet (but I've never played any English version). Maybe the three pieces represent three types of players (though I think Dick is more of a Racecar)? We'll probably need to wait for next month to be sure. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:02, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::It reminds me of this fanart where the Batfamily are assigned Monopoly pieces by Steph. More seriously, there are three pieces and the Team is split in three by issue's end (Alpha, Beta & kidnapped Superboy). Superboy (and the other captives) could be "thimble", since thimbles are collectables. "Wheelbarrow" could be a reference to Alpha's mission to bring back Blue Beetle. And Beta are "shoe" because... they're out on their feet? Any ideas? -- Psypher 17:36, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :::That's far more than I could ever come up with. I also never played English Monopoly. ― Thailog 18:13, September 20, 2012 (UTC)